locked in
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de CatherineWinner. résumé : il essaie juste de prendre un douche. Mais quand les frères Mercer se rassemblent dans la salle de bain, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


« Hey les gars, est ce que maman vous a dit qu'elle était partie pour la journée

**Auteur : CatherineWinner.**

Titre :** Locked in.**

Traduction **: lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY.**

**OOO**

« Hey les gars, est ce que maman vous a dit qu'elle était partie pour la journée ? » Demanda Jerry en faisant un pas dans la petite salle de bain, s'appuyant contre la porte.

« Hum non. Est-ce qu'elle nous a laissé à manger ? » Marmonna Angel, ses yeux plantés dans le miroir car il se rase.

« Comment va-t-elle sortir de l'allée ? Il y a 1m de neige dehors ? » Râla Bobby sur le siège des toilettes qui coupait furieusement ses ongles de pieds.

« Non de dieu si je savais mais elle nous a dit de ne pas aller n'importe où. » Répondit Jerry fatigué.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on est supposé faire ? » Grogna Angel.

« Nous pouvons jouer au hockey » Bobby s'arrêta pour regarder ses frères.

« Non. Il fait foutrement froid. » Dit la voix de Jack en provenance de la douche.

« Pédale. » Cracha Bobby.

Jack passa la tête au rideau de douche et fixa Jerry. « Je suis malade et tu laisse la chaleur s'en aller, ferme la porte. »

« Bien. Femmelette. » Grommela Jerry qui fit un pas de plus pour fermer la porte.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais rentrer aussi. » Râla Jack en regardant chacun de ses frères.

« Ferme là » Grommela Angel.

« Bobby, pourquoi on ne louerait pas des films. » Suggéra Jerry, s'appuyant contre le dos de la porte, Bobby fixa son frère avant d'attaquer l'autre pied. « Je ne sors pas dehors par ce temps. Si tu veux un film bouge ton cul et va le chercher toi-même. »

« Quel grand frère, tu es. » Sourit Jerry.

« Je veux une pizza. » Dit Jack, se retournant sous l'eau chaude.

« Maman a laissé du ragoût. » Jerry jeta un coup d'œil au rideau.

« Je ne veux pas de ragoût. » Râla Jack.

« Pleurnichard, pleurnichard, pleurnichard… T'es un emmerdeur. Tu en mangeras et tu en seras reconnaissant. » Dit Bobby en regardant toujours ses pieds. Jerry sortit son portable pendant que Angel finissait de se raser et il le regarda.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'appelle la pizzeria pour voir si il livre par ce temps. » Répondit Jerry, pressant le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Connard » Grommela Bobby.

L'eau s'arrêta soudain de couler. « Quelqu'un peut me donner une serviette ? » Jack fit passer une main des rideaux, ensuite il sortit.

« Bon dieu gamin, tu pouvais prévenir non ? » S'énerva Angel en couvrant ses yeux de ses mains.

« Je prenais une douche ! Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais ressortir habillé ? » Lança Jack en arrière. « Quelqu'un peut me donner une serviette, il fait froid. »

« Ici. » Angel chercha sous l'évier, attrapant la première serviette qu'il vit ensuite la tendit à son jeune frère. Jack l'en remercia d'un signe de tête ensuite la drapa autour de ses hanches.

« Merde, » Maudit Jerry.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Ils ne sont pas ouverts. » Jerry fourra le téléphone dans sa poche. Bobby haussa des épaules ensuite il se leva, déposant le coupe ongle sur le coin de l'évier puis il fit un sourire de dédain à son jeune frère ruisselant. « Ok, le match commence dans 10 minutes, vous voulez le voir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Certainement. »

« Bien. »

« Merde. » Lança Angel.

« Quoi ? » Bobby fronça des sourcils.

Angel tirait sur la porte, « la porte. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Dit Bobby, tournant ses yeux de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« C'est bloqué. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pousse dessus. » L'encouragea Jerry irrité.

« Je pousse dessus, tu vois pas. » Grogna Angel vers l'arrière.

« Merde. »

« Venez les gars, c'est plein ici. » Se plaint Jack, essayant de faire un pas en avant.

Bobby dit sèchement, « Non de dieu, recule Jack, nous essayons de sortir d'ici. »

« Oh pour l'amour de dieu. »

Sept heures plus tard, Evelyn retrouva ses garçons toujours enfermés dans la salle de bain. Assis en demi cercle, s'envoyant des giclées et se lançant des bouteilles à moitié vide de shampoing les uns aux autres. Ses yeux fixèrent son jeune fils, toujours vêtu d'une fine serviette. « Je peux savoir ? »

« Nan. »

**OOO**


End file.
